


A Night on the Town

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [23]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Alec gets noticed when Malec are out and about.





	

“Daddy why are those people staring at Papa?” Max asked as they sat on the subway.

 

They were on their way downtown and numerous people had been eyeing Alec.

 

“Well my little blueberry I believe it's because your Papa is so very attractive.”

 

“ewww” Max and Rafe said at the same time. 

 

“Hey now!” Alec exclaimed feigning offense.

 

He tussled Rafe's hair as Rafe was sitting next to Magnus and he pulled Max into his lap and tickled him. 

 

 

As they got off at their stop and were trying to get through the crowd a woman stopped them. 

 

“Sorry to bother you, but aren't you that model in those Hugo Boss ads?”

 

Alec was completely thrown and couldn't seem to find his words. He was thankful when Magnus spoke up.

 

“I'm sorry I think you're mistaken. My husband may be quite good looking but I'm afraid he's never modeled.” He was tempted to add a few suggestive comments but the boys were with them and so he chose to save those for later.

 

The woman seemed thoroughly embarrassed and walked away quickly. 

 

Magnus gave Alec a look which then caused him to laugh and left the boys very confused as to what was going on. 

 

They walked up out of the station and into downtown and headed for some dinner.


End file.
